


Aquae vitae

by Leiaprincessharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Possessive Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sarcastic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaprincessharry/pseuds/Leiaprincessharry
Summary: Harry James Potter was the Boy Who Survived. He was a Monster. He was crazy. He was the Chosen One. It was Horcrux. He was a victim. He was to be the Future Dark Lord. He became a prisoner waiting for the dementor's kiss. But most of all, he became the Master of Death ... And death doesn't like it when someone fucks her champion.It's all Harry James Potter, but most of all, he's someone who never really had a choice. Someone who sacrificed himself for the wizarding world. Someone who was betrayed by loved ones. Someone who has a new chance. Someone who takes revenge. The wizarding world does not know what awaits him, as do Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle.The game begins.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Hra začíná

The boy, with emerald eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead, knelt on his knees. He was waiting for his execution. The dementor's kiss. The boy remembered the fear in his godfather's eyes when Snape told him about it in the Rattlesnake Hut.

It's poetic, death with a kiss. It would be just a shell of itself, and then it would burn it and scatter the ashes into the sea near the Azkaban walls, and Voldemort had a better ending. The boy felt many emotions. Pain in the heart from the betrayal of Dumbledore, the order and the so-called friends. Outrage, anger, sadness and hopelessness from one's situation. Fate had already been lined up before he was born, thanks to a charlatan who drants a kitchen cherry and spews prophecy. He had never survived that fateful night, but he had survived and thanks to a timid old man with a deviation to lemon candies, his life was a never-ending shit. When it was all over he thought he was calm.

But two months later, a letter from Dumbledore arrived at the ministry. The bastard had to destroy him and control him from the grave. Fucking letter about what those seventeen years were like. That if he survives, the horcrux is still and must die so that Voldemort does not return. The trial was fast, people were afraid. The hero became the greatest evil. Most turned their backs like Ron and Hermione. He remembered the crocodile tears of the bitch who pretended to be her best friend. " _Harry is so much better. What if he came back. I'm sorry. You are my best friend, but the world would not survive if you returned. The professor explained, you heard it. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but it's for good. I hope you find peace. I love you._ " That bitch loves him for sure. After all, you throw the ones you love to the Dementors.

Will they see their parents when they suck his soul out? Or will he be in death in pain, sorrow, and malice? The boy had no idea and could not hope that anyone would save him because those who wanted to save him were dead.

The cold was getting to his bones. He remembered Remus's words. Nobody knows what's under the hood of the dementor. And those who know it can't say that because they lost their souls. The boy shuddered, tears streaming down his eyes. The dementor flew to him like a wasp to honey. He was closer he no longer heard his mother's screams, but excerpts from the court. The mouth is pressed against him. The boy is experiencing the greatest pain, someone is just ripping his soul out of his body. Horror, fear, pain and sadness. The worst moments of his life take place before our eyes. Dark. Such is the end of the chosen one. Harry James Potter just died twice.

On the other hand, someone is impatiently waiting for him to talk to him. Oh how Death will be fun when its master starts everything from the beginning.

 **The game begins**.


	2. Je relativní termín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone for my English. It is not my primary language or secondary.

Harry found himself in the dark with no Dante's hell in a circle, he was in Grimmauld Place. The image of Mrs. Black screamed, but nothing was heard. There was a hanger with troll legs on the trunk, and Mozart's Requiem came from the lounge. Sirius was not a Mozart fan, he would rather end up in the vault with a rake than play a classic. Harry rubbed his eyes. Did he go crazy from the kiss of dementor? Fuck, he expected a lot, but not this. Harry went inside. The lounge was cleaner, a fireplace burning in the fireplace, and a bottle of fiery whiskey and two glasses lay on the table, and Sirius sat in an armchair. Harry gasped.

"Siri is that you?"

Sirus smiled. "I must disappoint you, Harry, I'm not Sirius, but you probably wouldn't welcome me turning into Dumbledore again, would you?"

Harry's eyes widened, what the fuck does that mean? Has his damaged mind come up with something and is it still the food of a dementor? Harry frowned. "Who are you, or should I ask what you are?"

Sirius smiled and winked at Harry. "Oh honey, that's the right question." I am death. And now I'm really a little disappointed when you ended up. I'll meet you for the third time. Even though we often danced love tango together, don't you think? "

It took seventeen years of countless shit, and it was here that Harry went crazy. Probably the cause of the kiss. He created a twisted reality and decided to face death. He's a fucking worse megalomaniac and egoist than Voldemort.

"Honey, you're not crazy." So they're not smaller than other people around you, but insanity is a very relative concept, don't you think? What is crazy for you may not be crazy for the other. Although several individuals show warning signs. For example, throw Cruicio all around you or have a terribly colored dress. Really pink and neon? If it's not an indicator of insanity, I really don't know. but the concept of madness is not like madness. Harry Potter madness to go willingly to death because you're a Tom Riddle horcrux. Sacrifice for the greater good. That's the biggest sign of insanity, so in the end you're probably very insane Harry. I apologize for the finding and the sweet disappointment. "

Harry was furious, now he wanted to curse Sirius with the above Crucio. Sirius sipped his whiskey and handed Harry a glass. "Honey, don't worry." Now sit down, have a drink and ask. I have been waiting a long time for this conversation. " Harry took a glass and drank. His throat burned and he looked death in the eye. "What do you want from me? Everyone has always wanted something from me. To be a willing slave to the Dursleys, to be a little savior of light, and to be an adversary of darkness. What the fuck do you want from me and how have we met three times? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It's simple, Harry. We first met in Godric Holow on October 31, 1981. I was looking at the future lord of death. Descendant of Ignot, who is to collect all three relics. I was not visiting alone, there was also a bad imitation of the once great visionary and magic champion Tom Riddle himself. And he decided to kill my champion. I really didn't like it, so he had to give you something of himself. How to say something straight from the heart and love or hate was not. It was a shard of his already shattered soul. And by the way, Dumbledore was right. You are still a horcrux and always will be. Your souls and the souls of Tom Riddle are connected. People call it soul mates, beautiful and romantic, don't you think? You ended up like two lovers in Verona, so without that love. "

Harry wanted to hit death in the face, he took a breath and calmed down. He's still fucking horcrux. Fuck! "And secondly?"

Death began to laugh. Harry had never in his life wanted to hit someone in the face like a fake Sirius. "Honey, don't look so upset you can stay." Second, King Cross Station. I chose this place for a simple reason, you were lost and ahead of you and you have a long way to go. I bothered with your former teacher. Harry, you were actually Dumbledore's Bellatrix Lestrange. He left you disgusting people called your relatives. Pche. He hid everything he could. Clean the floor with you. He sealed the fate of your parents as he led Fidelius to their house and made Peter a secret guard. He left poor Sirius Black to rot here in Azkaban. He left you in the loving care of Petuine Dursley. We could go on indefinitely. But you know what Bellatrix Lestrange does to you.? Your blind faith in the old man and your friends. Hermione and Ron really liked lemon candies. Therefore, he had to go back to his own doom to find out, as it really was, that it was just a deductible loan from the better side. Do you know what I am? I am death. Neither good nor evil. I'm more in balance and chaos. And you are my champion. The witch world is on the verge of collapse and you must stop it. I need you to connect with Tom Riddle, the chosen Lady of Magic. The Lord of Evil is not a self-proclaimed title, but unfortunately the fool feared me and ended up as an advertisement for mental health. Now's the question, Harry. In Delenester you can give up the title of Master of Death Asconian in despair and misery. Is that the name of the dementor that sucked your soul, or will you accept the title and turn the bowl of scales in an explosion of darkness? What do you say to that, Harry? "

Harry was furious. So again, the pawn will be Death instead of the puppeteer Dumbledore. Amazing! "So I'm supposed to be your dog now, aren't I?" Well, maybe I'd rather choose a dementor and his despair than be your little dog. That's enough for us! ”

"But Harry, would you really like to live in the dementor's stomach forever? Experiencing your mother's death, your worst fears and your pain? Why? You will not be my pawn! You will be your own master! you can go back to two timelines, for example, to the time you received your first letter, when you faced Riddle in the secreet chamber, or to the cementers in Little Hagleton. It's up to you. And you even get a present. The souls of Tom Riddle. ” Death grinned and blinked.

The soul of Tom Riddle? What the fuck does that mean? Harry poured himself a fiery whiskey and drank it on the ex. "Why would you give me Tom Riddle's soul? What then will there not be horcruxes? ”

Death brought a devilish grin. Harry didn't think the real Sirius could ever make such a face. There was too much Gryffindor on this face. "It's very simple Harry. I need Tom to remember your life. Your pain, your despair, your despair but also your happiness, your joy and love. ”

Shit! Death shuffled and became the second Albus Dumbledore! "You won't put anything in my head! Fucking one horcrux in my head! I'm not fucking Voldemort's summer home for his fucking soul! It's no gift that's a fucking curse! ”

Death began to laugh. "But Harry won't shove anything in your head. I'll give you this bottle too. You can't lose, break or destroy it. It's the rest of Tom's soul. Thus a large residue of about 85%. You can call it Aqua vitae or living water. Thanks to that, our little Tommy won't be so crazy. but he will also know your life from your defeat of the first horcrux. Because every horcrux you destroyed with your amazing friends joined the nearest horcrux. Which was you, Harry. Isn't that amazing? ”

Shit! It couldn't be true that he had fucking nearly 85% of Voldemort's soul. How did he know his life? Harry wouldn't be surprised if a white rabbit jumped up now followed by Alice. "You mean that most of Voldemort's soul is in that bottle, and I fucking had it in my head before? How come he's gone? And why am I still fucking horcrux?” 

"Oh darling, it's easy. You are still a horcrux and you have about 2% of Tom Riddle's soul in you merged with yours and protected you from the rest of the other horcrux who wanted to control your will from the beginning. Dear Tom himself removed them from you when he threw a killing curse at you. And I just picked it up and put it together. When dear Tommy has a new body, it will pour into the boiler and he will no longer be such a jerk. The psychopath and sociopath will probably still be able to help it with the healing stay of your adorable head. The other horcruxes came together and lived your life with you. They probably won't be a little mad at you because Harry was an idiot. And the Slytherin heir is all but that. You really were breeding a pig for slaughter. And you didn't even see the manipulations. You kind of remind me of Julius Gaius Ceaser. ”

It's here Death is a crazy jerk! Harry tried to process the information from Death. Fucking had a small piece of Voldemort from basilisk in it since birth, and probably more. This must be a nightmare. and now the fuck compares him to a Roman dictator. "How the fuck do I remind you of Julius Caesar?" Death looked at Harry like an idiot. "Harry really is an idiot sometimes. You remind me of his betrayal, he was betrayed by his stepson. Harry, will you take the opportunity into your own hands or end up as the eternal meal of the dementor? It can be a leap into a new happy life with a few obstacles. Take it as a leap of faith in your ability. Take it as a leap of hope. But it is also a hope for others you love. Although after the last events they will not be much. Will you jump Harry? Or are you scared?

” Harry didn't know what was right for him, whether it was a dementor or this crazy jump. Harry closed his eyes, thinking of Sirius. He saw his laughter, his courage and his folly. He took a breath and said. "I'm taking a jump but I hope you have a good parachute!"


	3. Skok!

Jump. Leaping into the unknown was what was waiting for Harry now. Big and crazy jump into the unknown. But it is a better option than spending eternity in despair. Maybe it would be a leap into a happy life, even though Harry doubted it. Was he really ever really happy? He didn't know now. All Harry knew was that he would no longer be a puppet in Dumbledore's hands, but he would not become a puppet and a small lapdog of Voldemort either. He took another breath and looked at death. "So what do we do now?"

Death was smiling, it was a really scary smile. "We'll probably start by getting a second gift from me, it's Gaunt's ring. It will protect you from legitimacy, all poisons and potions of love, obedience and blood magic. Next we will choose the time. You can go back to the time of the first letter to the room, where you would no longer face a diary but only a basilisk, to the mirror from Erised or to the cemetery. The choice is yours."

Harry thought. He didn't want to be eleven again, he knew where to go to the cemetery and make a snake face less insane and save Cedric. "You will take me to the Cemetery."

Harry could die again death grinned at him. He saw everything in his short life. "Divine, so I'll transfer you if you argue with Mr. Diggory. You quickly grab the cup and you're there. There I would recommend talking to that rat and helping with the boiler. When your blood is donated voluntarily here and from Tommy's extract, it will have a positive effect on Tom's body and his sanity. Then you talk to Tom. He'll probably be pretty upset through the horcruxes. You should explain that he did it immortally because he's the Master of Death and his horcrux. So, even if he doesn't even try to kill you, he would just piss me off and he wouldn't really like the consequences. Then it's up to you what you do with your lives and the wizarding world. . ” Harry began to breathe deeply. For Harry, that was the last place he wanted to go back. But it was better than going back for the Philosopher's Stone. He couldn't get it because he wanted to use it. " And that's all? So let's get to it? ” Death finished his whiskey and licked his lips. "Yes, that's all and go to the magic bank. There is a lot of surprise waiting for you there. And by the way, if you turn the ring, I'll visit you. Goodbye Harry. A jump awaits you. ”  


Death pressed a kiss to Harry's scar, and they found everything black and heard Cedric's voice from a great distance. Harry blinked and looked at Cedric and grabbed the cup. The game began. Everything spun and landed on the ground again. He hated this place. From a distance he saw Wormtail quickly shouted a disarming curse and grabbed his wand. "Greetings rat and beautiful day for you Voldemort. I have an offer for you that you will not refuse. We will make you a new snake body that will not be as crazy as the last time. What do you say to that, Tommy? ”  


Wormtail looked as if he had just seen death, and Voldemort crouched in his arms, looking like a small spotted child. "Kill him, we need his blood, he could be from a corpse!" "But Voldie wouldn't kill his senseless horcrux. Didn't you learn not to play black magic when you don't understand it? I really don't feel like arguing with you. Now we'll you make another fucking body and we'll talk when you have Tommy extract in you. I'm really not in the mood to listen murderous tendencies here after a kiss from a dementor and gossiping with death. So let's get to Voldie's work, okay? You will have a body then you can rinse and curse the rat with your wand here and have your big speeches about domination and the destruction of the bright side. So dude, let's get to work.  


Wormtail lit the cauldron, threw the bone of Tom Riddle's senior, cut off his finger, added blood, and poured the bottle. Now just hope Voldemort is at least a little normal and not kill him as soon as he gets out of the boiler. Harry really didn't want to talk to Death now. He hoped that this jump would bring him a better fate than ending up as a snack for the dementor.


	4. Diskuse

Black smoke swirled from the cauldron, and there was a blinding flash of light. Harry didn't see anything at that moment, hoping the comet hadn't fallen on the cauldron when he'd put so much work into it. Suddenly he heard a velvet voice and not a snake hiss as before. "Wormtail, give me a dress and a wand."

Wormtail lost only a finger and whimpered for the last time he lost his hand and handed Voldemort a dress and a wand. The fog receded from Harry's eyes and Voldemort stood in front of him, but he didn't look last. He was tall, with pale skin and auburn hair. The only similar feature he had with his predecessor were crimson eyes. Harry's observation of Voldemort was interrupted by his velvet voice. ” Hi Harry, thank you for helping me with my rebirth. And now explain to me why the Savior of Light, who went willingly to die in our previous lives, has returned and restored not only my body but also my sanity? I'm really interested in how you went back in time to help the one you hate the most. It's going to be a beautiful and tragic story, isn't it? ”

Harry had to breathe slowly so as not to throw Bombard at him. The bastard barely came out of the boiler, so he laughs at him. Harry grinned at Voldemort and had to stay calm. He didn't want Voldemort to know he'd gotten under his skin. "Well, Tom, it's easy. After I died in the woods I woke up again. You died due to your arrogance and I followed you for two months. Dumbledore from the underworld let the ministry know I was your horcrux. Then there was a quick trial, my friends stabbed me in the back. Then I had a little talk with death and she told me I was the Master of Death and now I'm here. I want revenge for my dear friends and caring grandfather with a derogation for lemon sweets, and I want to save those I love. Simple and simple. ”

Voldemort began to laugh. God, that laugh was supposed to be illegal, he was a charming, fucking bastard! ”And what did Harry expect? Red kids with that bloodthirsty, Ginny right? Happy Harry Potter the Auror? You are really so naive. Of course, they got rid of you too strong for them and people are afraid of strength. And now you expect me to take your revenge in the name of Harry Potter's revenge. You can forget that, Potter. I can put you under a sleeping curse and protect my horcrux in you and you won't get under my feet! ”

Of course, Voldemort was still psycho and mood-like like a menopause woman. "Yeah, you could, but it wouldn't be productive for you. Plus Tommy, you don't want to upset the Master of Death and death itself, do you? I want to make a pact between us. I want the same rights for all wizards and creatures from a vampire to a werewolf. This means even for Muggle wizards and calmly become a minister of magic, emperor, king or Darth Vader. I do not care. Let everyone practice whatever black, white ... rainbow magic they want. All I don't want is your crazy pure-blooded domination and the extermination of the Muggles. Look at your servants, half of them have the intelligence of a jumping hop and the other is even crazier than you. And you're very lucky, Tom. That you had a Muggle as a father, or you'd be something between Goyle and Bellatrix. ”

Crimson eyes burned with rage and Harry's scar began to burn. Great talking for a few minutes and he's in a murderous mood. ”You don't even know how much I want to kill you right now, Potter. For your stupidity. For being stupid and ignorant. For being Dumbledore's obedient sheep who decided to go to the slaughterhouse and took part of me for the ride. What do you know about me, Potter? Just a few snippets of the memories of the senile manipulator and our past confrontations. You're a throwing apocalysse you ruined everything for me !. Who knows if you're not behind Pompeii. You know nothing about my goals, I never wanted pure-blooded domination or the extermination of Muggles. Their God for about 7 billion, how would he want to eradicate it? They have nuclear weapons. I wanted to get rid of the Muggles completely. I wanted to restore the magician's tradition. I wanted all the magic to be celebrated. Those were my goals! How could my nemesis help me with that? Not at all, Potter. ”

Harry started laughing. What the fuck doesn't remember how crazy he was last time? After all, if he lived in it, he must know. "Tom, I'm glad you've got some common sense back. But if I remember correctly, your goals last time were to destroy the light, to kill all those who do not have a noble pedigree, and to exterminate and enslave the Muggles. Remember Tom! ”

Harry's headache was like a shard, Voldemort was really fucking upset, probably Wormtail wouldn't survive soon. If the sight could kill Harry, he would just be dead. This version of Voldemort was as menacing as the previous one. "We would argue here until morning. You're such a stubborn brat. You can't admit a mistake. How did I die? ”

”A bounced killing curse. I used Experialismus and you Avada. There was a pile of ashes left with you as I did after a kiss. And I'm not the only one stubborn. you can't admit a mistake either. Shit, Riddle. We have a chance to change everything. We can still hate each other, but it shouldn't stop you from working with me. Isn't that a dream? Have a golden Gryffindor boy on your side? ”

Voldemort scanned Haryrho and examined him from head to toe, hearing the murmur of a nightmare. "Okay, I'll make a deal with my killer, but I warn you. You will try to return to the light or you will betray me in any way and kill your godfather! Clearly?"

Harry calmed down and a mantra ran in his head .. calm down Harry. Voldemort is a psychopath. Now it's really pissed, don't resist. ”Crystal clear. And by the way, your death was more like suicide, it bounced off your Avada. So if it's taken, I'm not a killer .. .. Now I probably have to go back to the castle and you summon a gang of followers. Unfortunately, we're not hiding your return thanks to Snape, but I'll try to save Barty from a kiss. I'll probably do a theatrical etude by returning to repressed memories. When will we see each other?"

Voldemort looked thoughtful and wiggled his wand. ”Oh Harry, we'll have a lot of fun. I know you best of all. I'll pick you up from those disgusting Muggles and get rid of everything you wear. You have tracking spells there. I really don't want him to have an order at his residence because of your stupidity. And Harry, if you'll be disrespectful when I see you next to my Death Eaters, I'll get a werewolf doormat. I don't expect you to kneel in front of me. Although I would be very satisfied. You will address me with respect as Lord Voldemort. Do we understand, Harry? Don't we want to take the wrong foot in our cooperation? I hope your legitimacy is better than last time. You can go. And I'm looking forward to the next meeting, Harry. We will really have a lot of fun. ”

Harry took one last look at Voldemort, who looked like it was early Christmas. What the fuck did he get back into. Harry nodded at the hint of understanding and called for a cup and disappeared.


	5. Brumbál a Popletvrch.

Harry landed on the Quidditch court with a cup in his hand. He wanted to laugh so much because Cedric was alive. Harry managed to play him, he will probably be very angry with him for taking the cup when they were arguing about who deserves to win more, but Cedrik is alive and that's important! Everyone started screaming and celebrating Harry tried to remember the recent betrayal of pain and tears began to flow. Tears of anger! Dumbledore, the fake Moody, and the Magic Minister Fudge came running up to him. Dumbledore stopped smiling. Right now, Harry would like to stuff all his lemon candies into his throat and hope he suffocated. ”Harry, what happened? Mr. Diggory said. that you disappeared with the cup and it's three o'clock! ”

Harry put on his desperate expression, trying to panic as much as possible. ” Professor, cup was a portkey! It took me to a cemetery. There was Pettigrew and the people in masks. They magically tied me to the statue. Pettigrew brewed a potion in a cauldron, took my blood, sang a spell, and then a figure in black smoke began to rise from it. I only remember the red eyes and that she looked like a snake. Fortunately, Pettigrew's charm was not strong, and I got out of it and summoned a cup and I'm here. What happened to the professor? How come it was a portkey? ”

Dumbledore paled and his eyes widened. If anyone was to get an Oscar for acting, it was Dumbledore. Al Pacino really doesn't look like a better star next to him. " Returned! My boy, Voldemort is back. ”

Harry put on an expression of horror and hatred. The expression belonged to Dumbledore, but the bastard didn't realize it. I guess I don't know you're a damn fossil. Fudge cleared his throat and let it go. ” Albus, don't confuse the boy. Probably some people wanted to scare the champion, they made a joke. You know who's dead so he didn't have nonsense! You will not threaten peace in the wizarding world with your nonsense. Harry himself doesn't know what he saw, does he? So don't push him in the head that it was You know who. ”

Dumbledore looked at Fudge like a stupid schoolboy. The forget-me-not eyes flickered. ” Cornelia, Harry saw Voldemort. Thanks to Hary's blood, he was reborn. It was a sacrificial ceremony of the darkest magic. Voldemort is back. Listen to your mind, Cornelia .. It was only a matter of time before I said he would be back. We have to summon Wizengamot, the aurors before Voldemort gains strength. ”

Fudge looked at Dumbledore with an expression as if Dumbledore had offered to dance together in a pink skirt by the moon. ”Did you get out of your mind? The boy himself said something came out of the boiler! Does not claim to be Voldemort at all! You want my place, right? School and Wizengamot are no longer enough for you. You want ministry! ”

Dumbledore began arguing with the minister, and Harry laughed inwardly, meanwhile being pulled by the fake Moody and whispering. "Come with me, boy."

Harry followed Moody down the warty corridors, leading him into the office. like noon. ” Crouchi, I understand you want to kill me because you think I ran away, but we're on the same side. I'm on the Dark Lord's side. You must disappear quickly rather than a fate worse than death. Dumbledore knew about you all the time, I'll be with you right away and take it down the hall on the third floor. Go to the one-eyed witch with the hump. Tap the hump and say Dissentium. The corridor leads to the Honey Paradise. Go to hell before it's too late, they must have noticed you took me. ”

Barty licked his tongue several times and smiled like a cat that had just eaten a canary. ” I knew Potter you had it in you! Welcome to our side, brother. See you soon. ”Barty winked sensually and left closing his cloak. It seemed really comical to Moody, perhaps with that glassy eye or a scar across half his face. Harry went in a calm direction to the infirmary, really in need of relaxation. In the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey began cursing at the tournaments, the dragons, and the director's madness. Right on Hary's top, the diagnostic spells sent him to bed and gave him a soothing potion. Harry looked at the other beds, Fleur lying on one and Viktor on the other. Harry closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Suddenly he was awakened by the angry voices of the Minister and Dumbledore. Harry opened his eyes and began the interrogation. Throughout the incident with the Cup and Moody. Harry explained everything he had already said to them in the stands. when the lemon bastard asked him if he had a scar pain. He denied everything and made it clear to everyone that he did not know if it was Voldemort. and put on the faces of skepticism. The same thing about Moody, only that he held his hand and quickly sent him to the infirmary. This time, he won't let his name be dragged through the mud and call himself crazy. Dumbledore would have to go through the dirt alone, it gave Harry a beautiful sense of peace. And the revenge of the man could be really very sweet. He couldn't wait for the next blows to be inflicted on the old bastard. Thank God Madam Pomfrey must have been tired of listening to two quarrelsome old men with the constant interference of a cellar bat, who kept pulling his hand out and showing his adorable gang tattoo and decided to throw it away. Fudge left with a sour expression and Snape with an expression of horror that he evoked in Neville in his amazing hours.

Dumbledore sat down on the bed and sighed and decided to preach with a loving expression. Harry, I know you're not convinced it's Voldemort. But he came back. I'm so sorry he had to take part in the tournament. I'm sorry, Harry. It's my fault. Now rest and we'll talk tomorrow after lunch. Miss Granger will come to see you in the morning, and Mr. Weasley was terribly worried about you. Good night, my boy. ” Harry looked sadly at Dumbledore, trying to answer with as little anger as possible. "Good night, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry sighed a wonderful weasel and the beaver would be there in the morning. He looked at the departing Dumbledore, hoping that some of his robes would strangle him during his sleep. The flowery one he wore last Christmas would be perfect for that. Harry closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't dream of a kiss and a betrayal.


	6. Soukromý disk

The fourth year of school ended, the tournament as well, and Harry drove to the Dursleys. But where did he go? From a fateful point of view, this journey by express was for him a purification and a journey to a _"better future"_ , but anything would be a better possibility for the future than to be food for the dementor. Harry looked out of the express window, the surrounding woods slowly receding, and saw the Scottish mud. Hermione was reading a book, and Ron was talking about Quidditch. And Harry was thinking about home. He never really had a real home. He had experienced true unconditional love for a while since his godfather, and now he knew she would not let Sirius marry and make a home with him. It used to be Hogwarts' home for Harry, but now he had only bittersweet feelings.

Hogwarts were no longer home and never will be. Harry replayed the conversation with Ron and Hermione in his mind, he loved them so much. They were everything to him, and now he hated them so much. Ron's jealousy and bullshit and Hermione's omnipotence and her worship of authorities and Dumbledore. How could he not see it before? They were never his, they were always Dumbledore's pets. He didn't want to remember Ron's hateful words during the trial or Hermione's false regret now. Harry took a breath and decided not to deal with the painful memories. Rather, he began to wonder what he would do when he returned to the Dursleys. Definitely annoying Gringotts. Throughout the ride, he tried to suppress the urge to kill the treacherous beaver and weasel. He put on a tired mask and decided to sleep.

It wasn't long before Hermione woke him up to change, and they were almost at the station. At the station, he said goodbye to his "loyal friends" and the rest of the Weasleys and went to his uncle. Uncle Vernon didn't look too excited that Harry had returned to Surrey. As if he really wanted to be there. If Uncle and Aunt Petuine knew that Harry had participated in the tournament, they would have prayed to all the gods that the hand would die during the first confrontation with the dragon. Harry smiled at the obese pig, the Dursleys had no idea what awaited them this summer. If they thought they would have a willing slave, they could taste it. Unfortunately, due to the Ministry's detection, he could not curse them with Cruie, but he will still make it clear to them that he will not cross it this summer. No starvation, humiliation and beatings. Harry won't let himself be dragged away anymore. The fat pig threw Harry into the car, accompanied by the mumbling of various crap about madmen. Harry smiled to show them what was crazy sooner or later. After all, the pig was out of breath and they only got to the car. Harry would probably do a great favor if he cursed him so that he couldn't continue to stuff himself like an alcoholic in front of whom you put a bottle of vodka. he should be grateful to prolong his life. With his eating habits Vernon soon under the flowers in the grave. Harry closed the door and went with his uncle to the disgusting suburban house in Surrey.

As soon as he arrived on Privet Drive, he went to his room and released Hedwig on the hunt. He didn't listen to his uncle or aunt's bullshit, he had his things locked in the closet for now, but it was temporary. Harry knew that he would soon be visited by the much less mad Dark Lord, so he knew he would have to visit Grigott as soon as possible. Harry looked at the beautiful starry scenery. The only plus of Surrey was that he was not very light polluted and could enjoy the beauty of the night sky. The dog star was always a relief to Harry, whether he was here on Privet Drive or in a tent in Dean's Forest, for example. Harry closed his eyes, doing his best to keep Sirius on his side and living. Even if he had to show him the memories of the trial. Harry firmly believed that Sirius would be on his side even if he had to work with his parents' killer. Harry lay down on the bed and went to bed slowly. A long and challenging day awaits him tomorrow.

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Hedwig sat in the small room, examining him with her amber eyes. Harry stroked Hedwig's snow-white feathers. "My beauty, everything will change now. But you will always be my first friend. I'll go to Diagon Alley and buy you goodies at the Magic Zoo, okay? ” Hedwig chuckled in agreement and gently pecked Harry in the finger in agreement. Hedwig, the wonderful faithful Hedwig who protected Harry and died. She died just like Dobby, Harry swore in all his magic that he would no longer be allowed to die for him like that. Harry's heart ached, he never wanted to feel the pain in his heart and his whole soul like when Sirius, Dobby or Hedvik died. Harry looked at his hands, he could still feel the blood on his palms and the dirt as he buried Dobby. He will protect the three, as well as Tonsk and Remus. Harry put on his pulled-out clothes after Dudley. He's going to have to buy proper clothes, and if he spends some time with Voldemort and his lapdogs, he can't run there in Dudley's pulled-up pants and T-shirt or bow his robes.

Harry went into the kitchen and Aunt Petuine watched the neighbors from the window with her long neck. They bought a new car and my aunt wasn't thrilled. Voldemort was right about something. Harry saw it now. Muggles are really inferior. He also envies his nose between his eyes. I provoke hatred calmly because of things that cannot be influenced by skin color, appearance or sexual orientation and gender. They really are despicable creatures. And most of all, this family, which pretends to be an advertisement for perfection. Aunt Petuine looked at Harry as a disgusting insect that needed to be destroyed. ” What are you waiting for a freak? Go make breakfast for Dudykins. You're lucky Vernon's gone. We won't let you sleep that long next time! There is a list of things you will do on the fridge! What are you waiting for? ”

Harry threw a devilish grin at his aunt, not even the greasy bat of the dugeon ashamed. ”Oh auntie, make your own breakfast for the sweet Dudykins. I'm going to London now to visit my godfather. That's the mass murderer on TV. And he certainly wouldn't like to hear that his godson couldn't come to see him because he was making breakfast for his cousins. Let's talk like this, my dear aunt. I won't do any homework. No cooking, cleaning, washing dishes, taking care of the garden, washing ... I just won't do anything. I'll give you some money and you'll leave me and Vernon alone. Do you understand, Auntie? Or I'll write to my godfather and he would like to kill a few other Muggles. I think if I started talking about my childhood. For example, about that terrible house, a portion of a slice of bread and beatings. So these beautiful walls would probably be covered with the insides of dear Uncle Vernon and your beloved Dudykins? Do we understand, aunt? You'll act like I don't exist. It was often your favorite game in my childhood, and you may have to spend your summer healthy. ”

Her aunt turned pale and looked as if Harry had just told her that Prince William had joined the hippies. Her face of utter fear and disgust was priceless. "You little bastard, we should have sent you to the orphanage! All right, I'll let Vernon and Dudley know. Keep your godfather away from our house! You understand and we will ignore you. ” Harry smiled sweetly at Aunt Petunia. "Very well, Aunt. I see that we understand each other. Have a nice day and say hello to Dudykins.” Harry left in front of the house and picked up his wand. Harry didn't know if the order spied on him, but Mrs. Figg certainly did. So soon the lemon bastard will know that he has left the _"safety and coziness"_ of his loving aunt's home.

After a while, the Rescue Bus arrived. Harry much preferred to move, but he didn't know if he could cast a spell in public. He would soon be eighteen, but he still had the body of a fourteen-year-old. Stan got off the bus and smiled. He had even more pimples than Harry's last ride in this damn machine. ” Hi Neville or should I say Harry? Where it will be?" Harry took a deep breath and entered the hellish machine. "To Diagon Alley, please."  Stan grinned. Harry wondered if he would send him an acne cream anonymously for Christmas. ”Did you hear that, Ernie? Next, Diagon Alley. It's free today, Harry. Take it as congratulations on winning the tournament. And what happened there in the end? With portkey? ” Harry put on a confused expression and his emerald eyes were full of subtle amusement. "I really don't know what happened, Stan. Suddenly I was away somewhere and there were people in masks. So I have no idea. Probably someone really wanted to make fun of the champion. Although Professor Dumbledore claims it was Voldemort. But I can't say for sure, you know? I thought my mom beat him when I was a baby. So he's dead, isn't he? ”

Stan jerked at Voldemort's name. Really? Most wizards are so pathetic. "I don't write very nice things about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet right now. He is said to go crazy. But how do you think your mom beat him? You beat him, didn't you? It's a scar! You're the Boy Who Survived!” Harry smiled sweetly at Stan. Oh, how he had fun. Now he has to stir up the rumor of how such an amazing boy and conqueror Voldie is not. A beautiful blow to Dumbledore. ” No, I didn't beat Voldemort. My mother beat him with a curse of protection. When Voldemort sent Avada Kedavra to me, the curse was reflected in her love and sacrifice. So de facto my mom beat him. Professor Dumbledore told me that at the end of the first year." Stan looked at Harry as if to tell him that they would travel across space in the Rescue Bus, and bus was Tardis and Ernie's Doctor Who. " Wow, I had no idea. Nothing, Harry. Good talk, we're on the spot. Diagon Alley! I hope to see you soon and congratulations on your victory." Harry smiled at Stan and waved and up to the Gringotts!


	7. The Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry was walking on Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley, who was not affected by the war. Olivanders stood unburned with the Death Eaters as well as the other shops. Fred's and George's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store hasn't stood here yet. Harry didn't even know if he would ever stand here. He would like to help the twins again. But resentment for the Weasleys was strong. Especially to Molly. Ron, Ginny and Arthur. George wasn't even in court. He hadn't left the store since Fred's death. Harry scratched his forehead, he would have to think about it. If he helped the twins, he would want loyalty from them. Harry slowly walked over to the bank. People smiled at him and greeted him, congratulating him on winning the tournament. It really was a different feeling than when they whispered he was crazy. He couldn't wait to see Dolores in Hogwarts. This time he probably won't want to punish him and he will definitely not create a DA. But he had to admit that Dolores would try to have a hard time in Hogwarts. But this time he won't scream like a stupid Gryffindor. No, he takes it like a Slytherin, quietly and out of the shadows. Dolores Umbridge probably won't send him dementors. Sweet Dolores. How she reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia. If Aunt Petuine had magical powers, she would be like that disgusting toad. Even Voldemort, in his greatest madness, was not as disgusting a personality as this excuse for a witch. Oh, Dolores will have a really beautiful year at Hogwarts.

Harry entered the bank. He was last at the Gringotts when he stole a horux with Hermione and Ron and they flew on the back of a dragon. Harry went to the counter. The goblin raised an eyebrow and asked. “Do you have a wish? ” Harry grinned at the goblin. "Yes, I would like to visit my safe, but I don't have a key." Dumbledore probably had the key. The last time he was in his vault was in the second year. The goblin gritted his teeth ugly, his rotten teeth protruding. Harry thought that the goblins would probably not be on oral hygiene. ” Can I ask for your name, wizard? We'll do a blood test to determine your identity. " Harry adjusted his finger so that the goblin could draw blood from his finger. "Harry Potter, please." The goblin grinned and took blood. Not only Harry's name but also the names of his parents and other ancestors appeared on the parchment. The goblin's eyes widened for a moment, then he put on his composure mask. "Follow me, Potter's heir." Harry followed the goblin into the beautiful drawing room and sat down in a leather chair. ” Heir Potter, we've been waiting a long time for you to arrive. Or should I say Lord Potter or the Master of Death? My name is Garflunkel and if you want I could be an administrator of your account. I was the administrator of the account before the death of your parents, and I was recalled by your magic guard after their death. ” Now it was Harry's turn to widen his eyes. So Garflunkel knew he was the Master of Death. Great! "I am very pleased, Master Garflunkel. I will be very happy if you become my account manager. But won't that be a problem? If I appoint you administrator of my possessions, it will not stop my magical guardian. And who is my magical guardian and what does that mean? ”

The goblin grinned ugly, probably an attempt to smile. Maybe he'll buy Garflunkel a toothbrush, toothpaste, and especially mouthwash anonymously for Christmas. ” Lorde Potter. You don't know what a magic guardian is? This is a guide and your legal representative among magical people. Your magic guard is Albus Dumbledore. But it is no longer relevant. By participating in the tournament, you have become a legal adult. You can take over the lordship of both the Potters and the Blacks. Because your godfather Sirius Black identified you as his heir during the godfathering and blood adoption ceremony. As I look at this parchment you are not only entitled to the title of Potter and Black. But you are also entitled to Gryffindor and Perevell. Will you want to apply for these titles? ” Harry felt like Alice in Wonderland. Did he claim titles and is he a legal adult? So when he was tried before Wizengamot for the patron's spell, it was useless. That fucking old man !!! He will destroy Dumbledore! He will destroy his reputation and the fucking bastard will beg for death. Instead of people crying at his funeral, they'll spit!

Harry calmed down. He had to breathe slowly so that his magic would not come loose and make Garflunkel a hot air balloon number two. "Yes, I will apply these titles. But what does that mean for me? ” Garflunkel looked at Harry as if he were an idiot. "Lord Potter, should I understand that you know nothing about Wizengamot and your role in it?” Harry shook his head in agreement. And Garflunkel began cursing at Dumbledore. ” Lord Potter, in Wizengamot you can vote for laws in the wizarding world and influence their creation and prohibition. As Lord of the Four Houses you will have great power. At the end of the session, I will give you a book that will explain everything to you. Next, we should review your transactions. And do a cleansing and overall health scan. Do you agree?” Harry looked at the goblin if they did a full scan to find out all his childhood injuries. Harry didn't want Garflunkel to feel sorry for him, but it could be ammunition against Dumbledore. The fucking bastard was his magic guard and sent Hagrid to introduce Harry to the wizarding world. He would really destroy Dumbledore, the old old man shouldn't have played with him. He'll probably send an owl to Rita.

Harry was lost in thought when disturbed by Garflunkel. ” Lord Potter? Would you like a cleansing? It will remove any effects on both your magic and your mental health. If something goes wrong, our healers are much more capable in this industry than the healers at St. Mungo's. If you would like, I could introduce you and buy our new Enchanted Lenses for 200 galleons. They are based on Muggle lenses, but never need to be removed and adjusted to the patient's needs. It's better than vision correction potions, which are expensive and have to be taken every year. ” Harry wouldn't need glasses. Yes, he had it in common with Dad, both glasses. But it's so impractical. Eye correction potion? How did he not know about it?  " Yes, please cleanse and those magic lenses. Thank you very much, Garflunkel. ”

Garflunkel led Harry into a white room with a bed. Harry lay down on the bed and another goblin came up to him. He gave him a potion and drank Harry. After lying there, he heard both goblins swear at Dumbledore in their native language. Harry looked at the goblins, who had a look of pure fury in their eyes. This fury of the goblins in their eyes, however, was not directed at Harry, but at Dumbledore. ” Lord Potter, I am an Iglonfiger healer. I haven't seen such a terrible file in a long time. You have malnutrition, which we fix with potions. So are your scars, which are of Muggle origin. But what is very interesting are the blocks you had on your magic. You broke them all by yourself. This is remarkable! You are a very powerful magician, Lord Potter. Now drink this potion. It is the most powerful damage potion. You wouldn't get him at St. Mungo's. You can get them from us at Gringotts. ”

Harry was in a trance had magic blocks? Those blocks of magic were probably unblocked by his death. Harry drank the potion and lay down for a moment. He had blocks of magic. He probably had them since childhood. Harry was so pissed and disgusted with Dumbledore at the same time. ” Lord Potter, unfortunately we can't find out what blocks you had and who sent them. Although you probably know who sent you the blocks. Here's a scan of your health. This scan is from your birth. I would advise you to find a lawyer and file a lawsuit against your magic guard for neglect. ” Harry smiled sweetly at the healer, he could. "Could someone in your nation be my lawyer ?: Wizards are bribed and frightened by the power that Dumbledore would like to exercise on them. But you can't say that about your nation. " The healer grinned, the goblins really aren't on oral hygiene. "Your attorney could be your Garflunkel account manager, who is currently reviewing your safes." Harry smiled with a devilish smile. Oh, Dumbledore, you really don't know what awaits you.

After another check and more potions, Harry put on his magic lenses. It was incredible to see everything. When Harry had glasses he could still see. But incredible so many colors, that sharpness. Abosultely awesome! After a complete cleansing, Harry went to talk to Garflunkel about his account. If Harry saw Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley with Ron and Ginny, he would probably throw a killing curse. You fucking bitch robbed him! The only consolation was that Hermione was getting nothing. Unfortunately, because Dumbledore was his bodyguard, the goblins couldn't return Harry's money, but that didn't matter. No matter how much money they spend, they won't get a knut. Harry agreed with Garflunkel on a lawsuit against his magical guardian, which will be secret. In the near future, Dumbledore will be transferred to Wizengamot and will be held accountable. He probably won't get any punishment for ignoring care, but it will discredit him even more. He didn't care about their little Savior. At the same time, he claimed how wonderful care he was with his dear aunt. Harry really didn't understand how he could be so blind and such an idiot! In the end, Voldemort was right. Harry was an idiot! Unfortunately, Harry needed a kiss from the dementor for this knowledge. Harry said goodbye to the goblins and decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. He mainly needed new clothes and robes for Wizengamot, which he would visit soon. In addition, he will need a lot of books on the traditions of the wizarding world only after removing the tracking spells from his property. Thanks to the goblins and his announcement at the ministry, he could now cast spells without retribution. Aunt Petuine and Uncle Vernon will be so happy that Harry can cast spells without restriction. Indeed, this summer is full of change and only for the better for Harry.


	8. Loajalita

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had a new chance. A new opportunity and he won't let it slip through his fingers this time. Tom Marvolo Riddle never considered himself a fool, but when he looks back he was a fool. Horcruxes. Horcruxes were his blessing and curse. A blessing that now was his horcrux Harry Potter, who is Master of Death and Immortal. And a curse because they took away his sanity and strength. What was his past self than a cheap caricature. A cheap caricature that got stuck in madness and obsession to kill a child. A caricature that has forgotten its true goals. A caricature that could have destroyed the wizarding world with its madness. For the first time, Tom Marvolo felt sorry. Regret not for killing other wizards and Muggles, but regret for oneself. He was so pathetic! How powerful they fell. He was stuck as a shadow for thirteen years because of a meaningless prophecy. Although because of that, the prophecy is where it is now. With common sense, its beauty and charisma. When Potter showed up at the cemetery his mad self wanted to kill him, just because of his existence. After he and Wormtail returned his body, he didn't know if he wanted to kiss or kill Potter! To kill for being such a celestial idiot who went to his own death with a smile on his face. And for whom? For poor excuses for wizards! it frustrated him the most, Potter's sky-high ignorance. How could he not see that Dumbledore was leading him like a puppet. It wasn't even masterfully played. The old man fidgeted this chess game. Potter didn't see the manipulations, his stupid third year with that mutt was enough. After all, Dumbledore is a Warlock one session of Wizengamot with Veritaser, and Black would be at large if Dumbledore intervened. Harry Potter. Harry Potter his curse and blessings. Not now, he didn't want to think about fucking Potter. On his beautiful emerald eyes. No No No, he won't think of him now. In a week, he'll come for him, make a vow, and teach Potter black magic. He will defile the beautiful savior in this way. Voldemort sipped his whiskey, thinking of Potter again. Shit! Voldemort finished his glass of whiskey, not wanting to think of Potter. He'd rather summon a traitor.

Voldemort looked at Severus Snape. Traitor. Now he knew to whom his loyalty belonged. Severus' loyalty did not belong to him, to the Dark Lord himself, or to all that old man. It belonged to Harry Potter or rather Lily Potter. ”Severus, it's so nice to see you. I thought you had left my side and would remain on the side of the Order of the Phoenix and the old man when you did not come to the first summons. And behold, you are here. Severus Snape, a half-blooded potions master. The man who swore allegiance to me. A child who reminded me of myself. Severus, tell me faithful?” Lord Voldemort looked at him curiously, so far it is useless to legitimize his unfaithful potions master. Perhaps he will soon admit to whom his loyalty belongs. Severus Snape, with his obsadian eyes, sought a sincere expression full of fear and loyalty. "My Lord, I am faithful only to you and your cause. Dumbledore didn't let me through Potter. He wanted to convince Minister Fudge that you were back. " Voldemort smiled devilishly, and his crimson. eyes were full of suppressed rage. Lying him so badly. Voldemort had to laugh and was very happy to see the real fear in Severus' eyes.

”Do you think I'm a fool, Severus? I know that your loyalty is not with me or that old man. Now tell me, my slippery potions master, whose loyalty you are. I want to hear the truth or what happened to Longbottom will affect you too. I want the clear truth, Severus. Do you understand ? Or you'll come out of this door like a drooling fool who can't even sign! ” Voldemort looked at his potions master. It was fun to have such power over someone. Severus shivered in fear. "My Lord. I do not understand. I am only faithful to you. ” Voldemort smiled at Severus. ”Really, Severus? I thought you valued your mental health more. Severus, I'm telling you a story. Do you agree? I see yes. There was one wizard who fell in love with a beautiful and clever witch. But the witch didn't love the man. She did not love him in a romantic way, but rather as his brother because they had known each other since childhood. But this beautiful witch fell in love with the enemy of the mentioned wizard. She married the man the other man hated so much and had a child with him. The witch had a beautiful family, but this family was destroyed by prophecy. The man who loved the beautiful witch heard the prophecy. But he did not know that the prophecy was about the son of the one he loved so much. He ran after his Lord and told him the prophecy. Then the Lord found out that the prophecy was about the child of the witch. He decided to kill him before he threatened him. An unhappily in love man begged his Lord to save the life of the beautiful witch. His Lord tried to spare her. He told her three times to step away from the baby, but the beautiful witch did not back down and died. Tell me, Severus, who owns the loyalty of the unhappily in love man? To your Lord? I don't think so, Severus. Now I ask you one last time. Who owns your loyalty? ”

Voldemort watched his potions master closely as he narrated. Severus, although a master of his mask, paled and wobbled several times. It's beautiful to crush a traitor like this. "My Lord, my loyalty belongs to Harry Potter." It was so breathtaking to see the fear in Severus' eyes. Probably poor Severus was waiting for a killing curse right in his heart or Crucio now. Poor Severus, he will be so disappointed that the killing curse is not waiting for him. “Was it so hard to tell me the truth, Severus? Probably yes. Severus, I won't kill you. I want you to protect Harry Potter. The old man does not want his well-being, but his death. Harry Potter is my horcrux. You're going to protect him in Hogwarts not just from the old man, understand?” The confusion on Severus' face was adorable. "I do not understand, my Lord." Today was a really fun day to tell Lucius about Harry Potter's loyalty and now Severus. ”What do you not understand, Severus? I thought your cognitive functions were fine. Although climbing Dumbledore's ass is not free, is it? It's easy, Severus. Harry Potter is mine. He is my ally, he helped me restore my body and mental health. We have similar goals, so we came together. You know, Severus, I really want to curse you with Cruie. Not for your betrayal, but for being blind! You yourself experienced abuse by your father! And didn't you see how small and malnourished Potter was? How does it shake with each touch? Your hatred of James Potter has blinded you and it will not happen again! I hope I have made myself clear!”

It was beautiful to really capture both Lucius and Severus in one day without a mask. "Yes my Lord. I understand." Voldemort handed out his intoxicating smile. "Very well, Severus. Now you will make a new unbreakable promise. We don't need Bonder thanks to your brand on your arm. You'll repeat after me. I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear allegiance to Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. I will still remain a spy for the dark side, and I will not reveal anything to the members of the Order of the Phoenix or Albus Dumbledore that the Dark Lord would not agree with. All that has been said today, I will not tell anyone in any form until authorized by the Dark Lord or Harry Potter. ” Voldemort reached out to Severus and they joined them. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear my loyalty to Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. I will still remain a spy for the dark side. I will not reveal anything to the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore that the Dark Lord would not agree with. Everything that has been said today, I will not tell anyone in any form of dock, it will not be allowed by the Dark Lord or Harry Potter." Voldemort was very pleased his potions master was now on a very short leash. "You may go, Severus. The old men say I'm back and I look like a snake hybrid. Do you understand? And when you have time, visit Petunia Dursley. You would wonder what luxury the Savior of Light grew up in.” Severus bowed and left. 

Voldemort looked in the mirror in Lucius's study. Really, few who are so vain to have a mirror in the study. For the Slytherin estate to be repaired. Tom Marvolo had to admit that he was beautiful again. And he will use his beauty, not only to enchant the masses but also to enchant his horcrux. He needs Harry Potter on his side forever, and he probably can't lock the Death Master in a glass like Snow White. And Harry's loyalty is the key to winning a wizarding world. Oh, it will be interesting when Potter struggles with attraction when he seduces him. Lodr Voldemort poured himself a whiskey and drank. This lok whiskey is a promise of a new chance. He will terrorize the wizarding world like Lord Voldemort with a snake-shaped enchantment. And fight in Wizengamot with his appearance against Dumbledore and the stupidity of the ministry. All you have to do is pay the goblins well and you will get a new and noble identity. Dumbledore will look even more crazy when he shouts that he is Lord Voldemort: Oh, fun times await him. And the key to everything is Harry Potter. He will not take this new chance, this wonderful opportunity. He will play for the wizarding world and win! The whole wizarding world will be on its knees before Lord Voldemortemn, as will the emerald-eyed horcrux.


	9. The Chessboard

Albus sat in his circular office sipping tea, thinking about his steps so far. He did everything right. Black without its influence and after Azkaban is shaped like clay. Harry relies on him for everything and is a prototype of Gryffindor, but ... But there he is. Why didn't Harry stand by his side when he confronted Cornelius? Plus, he couldn't look into the boy's mind. And that was unthinkable. Harry had a hard year with the tournament, could he learn a legend? It all depends on Harry. This school year and this holiday must isolate him. Harry would have to be more vulnerable to trust him even more. He might have to get rid of Black. He is useful now, but he will certainly want to tell him about Wizengamot and the Lordship, which Albus must not allow. If Harry assumed his lordship, he would lose two seats in Wizengamot and come from two-thirds of power. No, he'll tell Siriuos nicely to tell him until his seventeenth birthday. Anyway, Black will definitely be dead by then. That stupid tournament. Were it not for Albus's early intervention, Harry would have known he could be emancipated. How he hated those omnivorous goblins. The tournament undermined his position and Ronald's. Stupid Weasley, his jealousy almost cost the puppet standing against Harry. Plus, Harry longs for love so much that he forgave the fool. Kindness is an amazing trait that is so easy to manipulate. Kindness is almost as beautiful a quality as guilt.

Albus was interrupted by a flash of green in the fireplace. "Arabella, is something wrong with Harry?" Arabela is a very useful squib, but she was more useful than half the members of the order. Thanks to her, he knew almost every step of Harry in the Muggle world. "Director, Potter left his aunt's house and called a bus."Albus spat out his lemon tea. " What? Arabella, as soon as Harry returns, contact me via the floo or send an owl." 

"Director, of course." Arabella's head disappeared from the fireplace, and Albus wondered where the brat might have gone. To Ron? No, probably not. He'll have to investigate later. He probably wanted to spend the tournament win. That's it! He's a teenager 1000 galleons, he's going to spend like he passed Harry is very lucky that Albus didn't take the money and put him in the safe At least he won't go to Gringott this way Albus looked at the clock, Severus was meeting Tom and haven't returned yet! Thanks to Severus' unconditional love for Lily, he has an amazing spy, and with Severus' guilt through Lily's death, he's so beautifully manipulated, and Severus' hatred of James, Albus really plays cards, and Severus thinks he's smart. and so far it's just one of the pieces on the board Harry is his queen and Severus is his tower Soon it will probably be time for a little rosada Now just find some more fool to replace the Black Magic Defense Moody sent him after a year of suitcase to very unpleasant places where the sun does not shine and he did not want to hear that he would teach. He kept puzzling as the dusty Crouch disappeared! He would have proof that Tom was back, and he slipped between his fingers. But Crouch left with Harry. Good luck he didn't kill Harry needed Harry's death at the right time. Probably Crouche called Tom during his trip. And Crouch couldn't kill the brat because Tom wanted to do it, even kidnapping. He left so quickly before he could be discovered. That will be it!

Suddenly, Albus was distracted from the knocking. Oh, Severus is back from meeting Tom, finally! "Come on, Severus."

Severus looked pale. Tom must be even crazier than before his fall. "Severus, so what about Voldemort? Did he believe you, my boy?" Severus really had better days, and when Severus' usefulness ended, he would have to get rid of him discreetly. It would be best for Severus Azkaban, once a traitor always a traitor.

"Director, the Lord of Evil has summoned an inner circle. He doesn't trust me much yet, but I will work with what I have. All he said is that he wants Potter's death and wants to kill him personally. No one else is allowed to touch Potter. before he moves to his dominion. And he falls out like something between a snake and a man. A snake hybrid without a nose. " 

Albus put a lemon candy in his mouth. He must convene the whole order by evening. They'll have to watch the brat when the blood guards no longer work by sharing Harry's blood with Tom. He'll use Tonks and Mundungus. “And how is Voldemort mentally, my boy?” 

Severus looked at Albus as if some stupid child might have caused a potion disaster. ”I have no idea, Albus. I'm glad I only experienced a few Crucio. Director, when you writhe in agony on earth, you do not think of the mental capacity of the Dark Lord! But you firmly hope that you have some mental capacity left! "Severus and his famous sharp tongue. He can be grateful that he didn't end up in Azkaban with the other Death Eaters. Albus didn't like the tone of voice at all. He would soon have to remind Severus of the Lord here. "I'm sorry Severus. Go to rest tonight around seven tonight I'll call the whole order, at seven o'clock in the headquarters."

Albus looked around the headquarters. He summoned the entire Order of the Phoenix. Albus's word is a law for the order, it is really very useful to have such willing figures. Black, Weasley, faithful Minevra, loyal Lupine, Moody, Tonsk, Kingsley, Severus, Elphias Dodge, Mungundus Fletcher, Rubeus and Emily Vance. ”My dear friends, as you know Voldemort is back. And it is our duty to protect the wizarding and Muggle worlds from him and his Death Eaters! We must protect the wizarding world from its goals! Before killing all the Muggle-born wizards and enslaving the Muggles! Our order stands out from the ashes like a phoenix and will be the main pollen and protection from the destruction that Voldemort wants to cause.” 

Molly looked as determined as the rest of the order except Black and Severus. ”In the meantime, return home in person to contact everyone regarding their task. Please, Nymphadora, Mundungus, Severus, Minevra and Sirius will stay here. I'll connect with the others. Molly, I'll see you on Sunday. I hope you make that delicious roast. ” Albus winked conspiratorially at Molly, and the rest of the order left.

When everyone was seated and drinking tea. ”I called you to discuss Harry. It was extremely important for Harry to stay with his aunt, through blood protection. It protects him not only from Voldemort, but also from his servants who have the mark of evil. Harry has to stay with his aunt for his fifteenth birthday. Nymfadoro and Mundungusi will have shifts and watch over Harry just in case. ” Everyone looked satisfied except for Black. He would have to throw him a bone like that mutt so he could use his ancestral home to headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. 

”Sirius, we would need headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry could spend the rest of the holidays with you. I thought of Grimmaudl's square. Your father Orion built amazing protections there, and we would put him under Fidelius' spell. ” Sirios' eyes brightened.

"Of course, Director, I will be honored to provide my family home to the Order of the Phoenix." Albus smiled, enough to tell the stupid mutt that Harry would be there and forget all reservations. "Great. I'll talk to Molly to get Grimmaudl Square in order. We will need rooms for members of the order there, and after your stay in Azkaban it will probably be in a terrible state. ”

Albus sipped his tea adoring his lemon blend. ”So on, I need Severus and Minevra to keep an eye on the student body. Especially Severus! Your house is full of small potential Death Eaters who could endanger other students. ”

"You don't mean that, Albus! Are you telling me my house is full of Death Eaters! It's just kids! ” Albus had to look at Severus with a look of contempt. "Sure, Severus, they're kids, but I need proper supervision! Don't forget that half the parents are Voldemort's minions! ” So now he closed Severus' sharp tongue.

”Mutte, stop laughing! You're no better than any of my Slytherins! You're just a sad and flimsy excuse for wizards drowning in depression. The only thing you're useful for is putting a roof on our heads. You're as useless as your James and he's in the grave! ” Albus really didn't like these quarrels like little kids. 

”Snivellus, you fucking bastard! You won't take James in the mouth. At least I don't have to kiss Voldemort's ass and I'm not a dusty traitor. The only luck you didn't rot in Azkaban next to me was that Albus saved you. You should have been there! At least I'm worth something. I'm not a traitor like you! I would never betray Harry !! And you don't even know which Lord you serve? Albus? Voldemort? What about Snivellus? Did anyone put a ruler in your ass? Because you're just a spineless bastard, you have to keep up the appearance of your spine, don't you? ”

Albus looked at both Severus and Sirius, can't they argue elsewhere? "Enough! Both! That's what Voldemort is all about! Scatter the quarrel! You can all go except Minevra. Sirius, we're throwing Fidelius at your house together tomorrow. You can go! ”

Albus offered Minevra more tea and biscuits and decided to start this conversation, which he was not looking forward to. Minevra was a real lioness and she adored Harry.

"Minevra, we must now agree with the prefects. I know you want it to be Miss Granger and Harry. But now with Voldemort's return, it could be difficult for Harry, and these duties could plunge him into depression. I want him to have a childhood. You understand that, Minevro, don't you?”

Minevra had a thin line instead of a mouth, she was upset. Albus didn't want to exercise the director's authority, but he probably would. "You can not be serious! The boy won the tournament. In addition, he is the only one with boys who achieves the result of a prefect! He deserves to be prefect for everything he did for school! On the contrary, it would motivate Mr. Potter for even better results. In addition, it is a model for younger students and they look up to it. He always helps younger students. After the whole school has treated him through your stupid tournament, he deserves a prefect badge! ”

Albus put a lemon candy in his mouth, it'll be a long time. "Minevro, just the tournament and everything was stressful for Harry. Harry deserves a rest. He needs to strengthen his friendship, and these duties would only pull him away. I suggest Mr. Weasley, he's a loyal boy. He helped Harry in the first year with a stone and in the second year with a basilisk. He's not a better candidate, is he? ” 

Oh, the look Minevra could have killed on Albus. "Director, I usually disagree with the Daily Prophet on what I am writing about you, but have you fallen on your head? Weasley? Ronald Weasley? The boy has an emotional range of onions! Plus, Ronald Weasley doesn't even have a mark! I basically disagree! The Gryffindor prefects will be Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. " 

Albus frowned at Minevra. He needed Ronald to be prefect. So that Harry is not sure of his own price and is in doubt! And she complicated it! ”Minevro, as director, I have the right to veto prefects. Mr. Potter needs peace after a busy year, I veto him as prefect, and Mr. Weasley will be the prefect in his place.”

Albus looked at Minevra, who now looked more like a cat than a human.”You can't be Gryffindor's head of the house! You can't take this decision from me! I'll go before the advice! Mr. Weasley doesn't deserve it!” 

Albus was furious, Mivera would go before the council. Is she becoming a traitor? He would have to be very careful with her, she was too loyal to Harry. "Minevro, we already have problems with the ministry. I hope your loyalty to one student did not blind your judgment. You should not forget that the most important thing is loyalty to school and not to a favorite student. You can go, Minevro. ” 

Albus laughed inwardly because Minevra looked so stunned. The representation of Minevra probably came to mind. He would have to keep Minevra in line. Minevra slammed the door open and Albus took another lemon candy. He deserved these lemon goodies after today. Albus looked at the chessboard on the next table, as a proper chess king he must lead his faithful, and if Minevra is not faithful to him. She didn't have to take part in this chess game at all, almost everyone is replaceable. And this is doubly true of Minevra


End file.
